The Team Up
by Dr. Thinker
Summary: Jem: Update The Holograms and the Misfits had stuck on a empty island. Update of Jem eposide, "The Island of Deception".


Hasbro and Sun Brown Studio copyrighted "Jem", related characters, related places and related things from 1984 to 2111

Hasbro and Sun Brown Studio copyrighted "Jem", related characters, related places and related things from 1984 to 2111. Do not sue me.

"The Team Up"

Jem: Update for "Island of Deception"

By Dr. Thinker

Chapter 1: Synergy

Synergy was worried. Synergy has been having problems with GPS systems for the past few days. This problem means that she can't tell where her Jem Star Earring mini-projectors in the world.

Jerrica waltzed in the room. Jerrica must have a good mid-day date with Rio. Only the Holograms know about Synergy—as she is the reason behind Jerrica's mysterious rock star personality know as "Jem." She has only two problems with this—one is public annoyance and one is a private worry. The public annoyance is the annoying trio of neo-new wave musicians know as "The Misfits": Pizzazz, Roxy, and Stormer. The private worry is Rio; Jerrica's boyfriend who is dislikes lies and has a volcano-like temper about that.

Jerrica said, "How's the fixing of your GPS systems?"

Synergy replied, "Not good. I could confuse Alaska for Florida."

Jerrica asked, "Can you shut that down with out affecting any other programs?"

Synergy said, "Yes."

Jerrica said, "Well, we been going to St. Thomas."

Synergy asked, "Are you flying or cruising to St. Thomas?"

Jerrica replied, "We were playing on flying, but while I was Jem was having a date with Rio, we met Capt. Walker, who offers to ferry us to St. Thomas and back."

Synergy said, "Be careful around salt water. You know Jem hologram is a solid program, but the earrings may get too wet to work."

Jerrica said with a laugh "The only way that would happen if the Misfits throwing us overboard."

Chapter 2 - Kimber

I looked at Rio. He had that the face that he would rather be eaten by Godzilla look that he had on the countess yacht. This face is usually a real bad sign-and almost a sure sign that we been dealing those rotten Misfits. Let's just hope it's in St. Thomas, and not on this point.

Rio said, "I wish Jerrica come with you guys."

Shana come up from behind, "She said that she been waiting aboard."

I said, "She won't miss this trip for all the best singers in the world."

Poor Rio, I hope soon or later Jerrica will get brave enough tell Rio that she is Jem.

Chapter 3: Eric Raymond

I groaned, "I hate the sea." I paused and asked Harvey Gabor's spoiled brat, Phyllis "Pizzazz" Gabor, "Didn't you heard of jets?"

Pizzazz pointed, "I do, but that got be some reason that Holograms is taking this wanna-be Titanic—and I want to turn that reason into something for the Misfits!"

I groaned—it's going to a very long trip.

Chapter 4: Jerrica "Jem" Benton

In the cabin that Holograms got, we placed all but one item in the room—or should that be two important items—my Jem Star Earrings.

Shana said, "Hey, Beautiful. We got only two day on this gorgeous cruise." Shana paused and asked, "Who is joining us on deck: Jerrica or Jem?"

I said, "Jerrica needs to sometime with her sweetheart". I paused for a second, and touched my earrings and said, "Show's over, Synergy."

The morning and the afternoon was fine—the Misfits were leaving us alone—a very rare event since I first become Jem. Just a few minutes before dinner, Rio asked, "We dinning with the captain at his table. Are you going to be joining us?"

I replied, "Nope. I think I skip dinner for a nap, but I meet up with you later."

After Rio left, I entered the Holograms' cabin, touch by Jem Star Earrings and said, "Showtime, Synergy". I opened a door a crack and wait for Rio to head to dinner. He could place 2 + 2 together to get 4, if Jerrica want in and Jem come out just second.

Rio said out loud to himself, "You got rocks in your head, Rio, if you think Jerrica is Jem. "

Poor Rio, I got to tell him the truth—with out setting off his temper about lies.

I walked to the dinner room. I saw The Misfits annoying a crew member. Pizzazz was going, "Why are the Holograms sitting at the captain table, while we stuck in the boondocks?"

The crew member said, "The captain likes their music."

Pizzazz said, "The captain is a jerk."

I reached the table. The captain was at the head at the table, following by Shana on his Aja on left side. Rio and Kimber took sets at the end of the right side of the shit. Capt. Walker said, "There she is now" as set down at final set on the right side.

Kimber said, "Capt. Walker was telling us about how he became one of our fans…"

Aja added, "It's seems that his daughter gave him one of our albums for Christmas and now he's a fan…"

Shana added, "And our posters are everywhere in the crew quarters."

Capt. Walker laughed and said, "How do you like my ship?

I said, "I'm afraid was a sleep for me, but Rio has been all over."

Rio added, "It is a fine ship."

Pizzazz yelled in her annoying loud tone, "That's a lie and you know it—the food in my dad's trash can is slightly better then the food served here; the crew is about as good as a pirate ship, and the boring music here makes me want to ram his wanna-be Titanic into a iceberg."

Capt. Walker said, "May be the Holograms would perform a song?"

I said, "Love to."

Capt. Walker had placed our own instruments on the stage: Shana's drums, Aja's guitar, and Kimber's keyboard. I touched my Jem Star earrings—and Synergy produce a microphone for me and then I said, "Though out history, the sea has lured many with promise of love and adventure."

SONG BREAK-

"Set Your Sails"  
Jem and the Holograms

Set your sails for adventure  
Set your sails for romance  
Set your sails for the dream of a lifetime  
Give love a chance

(Set your sails) Set your sails for the islands  
(Set your sails) Set your sails for the sun  
(Set your sails) Set your sails for that far off horizon  
Where we'll be one

Long before land has been sighted  
Our lips, and our hearts will be united (Be united)

Set your sails for the tropics  
Set your sails for the sea  
(Set your sails) Set your sails for the rest of forever  
And spend it with me

Set your sails (Set your sails)  
Set your sails (Set your sails)  
Set your sails (Set your sails)  
Set your sails

-SONG BREAK-

After dinner, the Holograms and I were heading back to our cabin. Kimber asked me, "Are you going to sleep?"

I said, "I got a date."

Shana said, "You mean Jerrica."

I nodded—as we turned to the staircase. We meet a crew member that told us that it was the captain birthday. It had so fast, the next thing I know we were all in the water with our annoying rivals: The Misfits.

Aja asked, "Where's Stormer?"

Roxy and Pizzazz groaned, "She can't SWIM."

Kimber asked, "What about that video for 'Taking It All' in which you drive in some water?"

Pizzazz said, "Eric Raymond did the work and with some help with some of his friend in the Hollywood special—kind of like what you did in your 'Like a Dream' video."

I drive underwater, trying to find my way—but beside the salt water and I have a lot of pink flashes—I wasn't old enough to get hot flashes yet—so I have the feeling that Synergy's hologram system was being block by the water.

We landed on a island, I make a wooden arrow, and feel asleep were trying to figure out to way to kept to prevent the reveal my true identity to Jem, the Misfits are about as truth worthy as the original Megatron or the original Cobra Commander.

I awaken the Misfits hadn't awaken yet. I said as I tough by Jem Star earring, "Show over, Synergy."

Kimber said, "Anyone got a clue of why Jerrica did this?"

Shana said, "I bet Synergy has the same weakness as Holo from the 'Gem' book series."

Jerrica nodded, "My earrings are a little to wet to make an illusion of Jem right now, but other holograms are possible. I got away to fool them for now, right now the main goal is to get alone with them and survive out here."

Pizzazz entered the picture by asking, "What are you are planning, Ms. Popcorn?"

Shana replied, "We talking about survival."

Pizzazz yelled, "You won't know a mushroom from a blowfish."

Roxy said, "I don't know about that, but I heard from Clash that Jem was interviewed by Entertainment Weekly, but was the top of her class."

Pizzazz groaned at Roxy, "Ms. Popcorn must be trying to turn Jem into a Mary Sue."

I am not perfect—and I am both Jerrica Benton and Jem.

Stormer said, "Why in heck did you rescue me?"

I said, "I saw Jem going after you—and I got to you before Jem."

Stormer said, "Sounds like I'm stuck in some stupid 1980 cartoon for little girls."

Roxy said, "So where's the pink hair Supergirl went off to?"

Pizzazz looked down on the wooden arrow a made earlier. "She went into the jungle. We got to follow her—if I find her dead, I could unmask and see how ugly she really is."

I said, "She was a girl scout—she knows how to handle the outdoors—unlike you. She might have thought she can that cliff might be a good place to call a ship."

Pizzazz said, "She making up for the top we had stolen those instruments from the Holograms—we got to catch up with her."

I said, "We can't. It's getting too late."

Aja appeared with a first aid kit. The time went as fast, and we were eating—after finishing, Pizzazz remarked, "Burn some more logs—I wanted that flame roaring like a volcano." As her goons, Roxy and Stormer answered her, she said, "I got one thing to tell you: You can't be a wimp and survive."

-SONG BREAK-

"It Takes A Lot"

The Misfits

It takes a lot (it takes a lot)  
To survive (to survive)  
In this world!  
(It takes a lot to survive in this world)

It takes a lot (it takes a lot)  
To survive (to survive)  
In this world!

It's a jungle out there,  
So you had better beware!  
It takes a lot (it takes a lot)  
To survive (to survive)  
In this world!

It takes a lot (it takes a lot)  
To survive (to survive)  
(It takes a lot to survive through the night!)  
It takes a lot (it takes a lot)  
To survive (to survive)  
Through the night!

Don't go turnin' your back,  
No tellin what may attack!  
It takes a lot (it takes a lot)  
To survive (to survive)  
Through the night!

Life can be so hard!  
Girl, you'd better be on your guard! Ooh!

It takes a lot (it takes a lot)  
To survive (to survive)  
In this world!  
(It takes a lot to survive in this world)

It takes a lot (it takes a lot)  
To survive (to survive)  
Through the night!  
(It takes a lot to survive through the night!)

It takes a lot (it takes a lot)  
To survive (to survive)  
In this life!  
(It takes a lot to survive in this life!)

We will survive

-SONG BREAK OVER-

The Holograms and I clapped—that was one of their best songs—if they did that one when I entered-I may have left in a better mood, but without "Outta Of My Way"--I would not have been bait by that mysterious box contain my Jem Star earrings.

Kimber groaned, when we awaken, "Those genius idiots—they really went off the rails—they took the first aid kit and went into the jungle. Saw Roxy's white hair here."

We discover them not to far ahead us. Roxy was holding something—the first aid tick and asked a question with a growl, "Why are where in his stupid jungle?"

Pizzazz said in rare claim mode said, "Jerrica did want us to go into the jungle at night. We know Jem is somewhere in this jungle—trying to get the cliff. If she bets us—she will show up with a thousand reporters and make a million newspapers."

Stormer said, "That's impossible."

Pizzazz said, "When dealing with Jem, the impossible happens."

Just then some warthogs appeared—Pizzazz and Roxy were able to get into a tree—but Stormer wasn't. I touched by earrings, and whispered, "Help, Synergy." Synergy answered me by making an illusion of a hippo. The hippo illusion worked—and after telling Synergy to turn it off, we went to check on the "Misfits". Stormer gave me two fine—a sign that she was scare—but trying to act like Roxy and Pizzazz. They decide to protect us—and I need that like I need a hole in my brain. We ended up in a fresh water—and Holograms and the Misfits send time cleaning—meanwhile, I took sometime to use my shirt to clean the Jem Star Earrings. Soon—Aja and Shana come and talked about the Misfits thinking about Jem. Not to far, away, Kimber was about attacked by a snake. "Showtime, Synergy."

She answered with Jem swinging in like Tarzan—and scare the Snake like the book version of the snake, Koa. Jem turned to the Misfits said, "Didn't think I have it that in me?"

Roxy said, "I couldn't say it better."

Pizzazz groaned, "What a show off."

Kimber said, "Nice work, Jem."

Pizzazz asked, "What are doing up on that cliff?"

Jem said, "I hadn't reached that yet—but I'm going to find out."

The Misfits soon follow after Jem, and I followed us—despite a short five mistune break for the Misfits (as they were running), we got up to the top of the cliff. It was a flat top cliff—with a house make out of bamboo. We reach the top—and we heard drum music that sounds--the Misfits had a good idea—by circling the place like cops. They entered to and damaged an old tape cassette. Soon, a masked man appeared—but the Misfits looked out down as the shirt—they attack the masked man. The man was a blonde hair man with a thick beard

The man replied, "You ruin my tape recorder!"

Pizzazz asked, "Who are you?"

The man said, "I'm Angus Bean, dudettes, a famous surfer until a huge wipeout in my yacht. I think I got a lovely 411 note about a rescue from you, dudettes." We saw Pizzazz and Roxy sticking their fingers in their mouth. "Do you believe in love?"

Stormer said, "Love not easy for me."

Surprising, Synergy's had Jem hologram running into the room.

-SONG BREAK

"Love's Not Easy"

Jem and the Holograms

Love's not easy (Love's not easy)  
Love's not easy (Love's not easy)  
But we've gotta keep on trying  
Gotta keep hangin' on

Love's not easy (Love's not easy)  
Love's not easy (Love's not easy)  
But we can't give up fighting  
Though hope seems gone

As long as there's a chance  
We've got to do our best  
And babe, if we have faith  
I know we'll pass the test

Love's not easy (Love's not easy)  
Love's not easy (Love's not easy)  
But I'll never stop lovin' you  
With all my heart

Love's not easy (Love's not easy)  
Love's not easy (Love's not easy)  
Love's not easy (Love's not easy)  
Love

-SONG BREAK-

Angus said to Stormer, "Come see my orchids, they are my pride and joy."

Kimber look at me as I was stunning at the Hologram of Jem and said, "Still thinking of Rio?" I nodded, "I guess love is not easy for anyone—but we got bigger fish to fly—getting off his island."

I nodded—and switch rolls with Jem—and then asked Angus remarked, "Do you have a phone?"

Angus said, "No phone, but do I have a ham radio. Fair warning, about a month ago, I got lonely and tried to call a ship. I didn't get an answer."

Pizzazz asked, "Then why do you think?"

Angus said as she took, "I think after the bogus time, things are turning awesome for me."

Pizzazz and Roxy in union, "Call us out on that radio."

Aja said, "Then stay out of the way."

-Chapter 5: Rio

Even since the Holograms and the Misfits were off the boats, I decide to get series. First thing, I seriously hunt down Eric. Surprising, Eric was looking for Pizzazz as if she was dead, Harvey Gabor would kill Eric Raymond himself. I would kill myself if Jerrica or Jem wind up dead—so we decide to take tours in the radio room—but my most recently control—was about to give up and give the room to Eric, when I heard: "This is Jem, calling the Bermuda Queen."

I said, "Get a fix on that, I'm going to tell the captain."

Not surprising, Eric Raymond was in captain room. I told them what happen. The island was a small jungle with a mountain on it. Eric Raymond said, "The Holograms and The Misfits together—it's sounds like a bad book of the Gem series."

I said as Eric gave me the binoculars to me, "That's Aja favorite's book series." I saw that Misfits and the Holograms were together—but they were no sign of Jerrica or Jem, until I saw house-on the deck, was Jerrica and Jem. With the next hours, I was with boat to pick theme up. Jerrica hugged me. The Holograms were follow by the Misfits, and as roll back, Kimber said, "May be could try to be friends?"

Stormer said, "May we should try it."

Pizzazz said with growl, "She's just tried to horn in on our act—remember you save her."

Aja said, "Who save Stormer from those wild beast?"

Pizzazz yelled, "You talking credit for an insane hippo—UNBELIVABLE!"

The fight got everyone but Eric, Jem, Jerrica and me involved, I said, "Things are getting back to normal."

Jerrica said, "I can live with that."

Chapter 6 – Eric Raymond

When I got back to my office in Los Angeles, I wonder what Jem missing that concert St. Thomas has to say about Jem. I called around—trying to get my goons in order—the calls bounces like a bad check from one goon to another—but finally I got a goon from St. Thomas herself—the goon revealed that St. Thomas will try to get Jem at a later date—and then may be the Misfits—if they behave themselves. Ok, Eric, you are a mud pile.

Chapter 7 – Synergy

Jerrica walked in my room again. She was a good mood.

Synergy said, "Hi, Jerrica. You are in a good mood, despite not performing at the concert."

Jerrica said, "I talked to many people today at work—I heard that—the city mayor in St. Thomas notice everyone has a bad day time to time—and he assumed Jem had her bad day—and move the concert there. Next time, we are going taking an aircraft—even if just a helicopter." Jerrica paused "By the way, have you fix your GPS system yet?"

Synergy replied, "Yes. Last night, I did a soft reboot. It worked. Somehow I got a weak virus in me."

Jerrica said, "Let's hope you don't get any more—without you—they is no Jem."

Synergy's fake woman head nodded in agreement.

-THE END-

Call this a Fix Fic-if you must. I fix a few things: The first fix is giving a reason behind not using Synergy to find out where on Earth the landed by having her GPS system being damaged. The second fix is having Jem revert back to Jerrica and having the lies being about Jem. The third fix is a change of hologram from elephant to hippo. The fourth fix is adding 'Love's Not Easy' by Jem and the Hologram this episode as rumor by Jem fans. I let you see if it's perfect fit for this episode or not.

Logging off,

Dr. Thnker


End file.
